Catch me if you Can
by peacelight
Summary: Laurel has finally taken her new mantel as the Black Canary, but Oliver is determined to find out who this new woman in black is. Starling City was no place for amateurs. Will a sparing match lead to more? One-Shot


**Catch Me if You Can**

* * *

Oliver Queen was drinking his morning coffee. Diggle walked into his kitchen holding a newspaper.

"What's up, Dig?" Oliver asked, he looked so serious.

Diggle didn't say anything but instead opening the paper

"Starling City has it's fair share of vigilantes, but it seems to have added another." Dig read. "It has been months since we have seen the woman in black, but it seems as if someone has been inspired by her. Four men were attempting to kidnap the daughter of the governor, they beat the young ladies security but were stopped by a woman in who is described to be dressed in black leather, with fishnet stockings. The woman in black saved Jane Parker from certain horrors. Whoever this woman is, it's clear she can be added to the growing ranks of heroes in Starling. The questions remain, who is she? Is she working with the arrow? For more speculation go to page 9."

Oliver was intrigued.

"So do you know anything about this?" Dig asked. "One of your friends?"

Oliver sighed, "I would have told you if I knew about this."

Dig just nodded. "Okay, what about Sara, maybe this was her, or someone she knows."

"I'll ask, but you'd think she would mention it." Oliver said.

"Really, because the two of you seem to play it close to the vest." Dig said casually.

"Mmmmm" Oliver decided it was best to leave this subject alone. He didn't have a leg to stand on here.

"I think I will head off to find out if I have some competition." Oliver said.

Sara had been staying with Laurel. So that's where Oliver's first stop was.

Oliver was at their apartment in twenty minutes. He knocked, even though he had a key. He always felt weird about using it since he had walked in on Sara and Nyssa's date. He had almost lost his head. And then had to sit through an hour lecture on knocking. Needless to say he wasn't going to repeat that mistake twice.

Laurel opened the door, "Morning Oliver."

"Good Morning Laurel." Oliver said softly. She let him in.

He could see files spread across the kitchen table, Laurel must have been getting ready to prosecute someone new.

"Where's Sara?" Oliver asked.

"She's gone off somewhere in Europe, Nyssa needed her help with something. I find it best not to ask to many questions." Laurel laughed.

"I hear you." Oliver agreed. "So do you know about this new woman in black?"

Laurel knew this was why he came here. "Nope not a clue."

Oliver nodded. Laurel was more about putting the bad guys away than actually fighting them. That's why they made such a great team.

"Well it doesn't matter, either way." Oliver said dismissively.

Laurel raised her eyebrow. "Why doesn't it matter? Don't you want to know who this woman is?"

Oliver faced Laurel and said confidently "It doesn't matter because I will just unmask her myself."

Laurel smirked. "Why, afraid of the competition?"

Oliver laughed. "I doubt she is competition."

"Wanna bet?" Laurel said, with mischief in her eyes.

"What do you know?" Oliver asked suspiciously.

"Nothing, but you seem so confident, and this woman took down a group of kidnappers that beat the highly trained security team, single handily." Laurel said playfully. "It just seems you underestimate this woman."

"Now Laurel, I'm sure she is a decent fighter, but come on" Oliver brushed off. "She's been playing in the minors, and I'm the big leagues."

"Alright then, put your money where your mouth is." Laurel said with a fire in her eyes. Oliver was sure that Laurel knew more than she was letting on, but it didn't matter, he was sure that he could take this woman on.

"What did you have in mind?" Oliver asked.

"Mmm" Laurel considered, "If I win we go to every opera I want to see this year."

Oliver hated the Opera, Laurel liked it because she and her mother went so often.

"Alright, but if I win you have to tell me what happens when you and Sara 'bond' as sisters." Oliver stated. Laurel and Sara had been teasing him for a year about what they did as sisters. He knew that they were mocking him but still. The secret was probably eating ice cream or something.

"Deal" Laurel said. "If you have a name and or proof you caught her you win, and if you don't I win."

Oliver put out his hand, and Laurel grabbed it. "See you later, Ollie."

Oliver suited up. He was pumped for this night.

"Why are you so happy?" Roy asked, "And do you need back up?"

"No reason, and tonight I'm good." Oliver said. "Thanks though."

Roy nodded, he seemed confused, Oliver was always into him coming with him. "Seriously, even with this new chick?"

Oliver wondered why everyone thought he couldn't handle one person. "I got it covered. Bye." It was kind of insulting.

Oliver grabbed his mask and was gone.

Oliver didn't know where to start looking, but the Glades seemed like a good start.

Laurel suited up for the second night in a row. She was looking forward to this. Oliver wouldn't know what hit him. She had studied his fighting style, his movements, and she knew him so well.

The night air was cool, enough to raise the hairs on your neck, Laurel loved it. It added to the atmosphere.

She went straight to the Glades, cause she knew that was where Oliver would start to look for her.

Oliver scanned the roof tops, looking for anything to give him an indication of where this mystery woman would be.

"Took you long enough." A voice distorted by a machine, the same kind that he used.

Oliver turned around. "I didn't know I was expected."

"Do you normally keep women waiting?" Laurel was enjoying this too much. The fact that Oliver didn't know who she was made her feel so powerful.

Oliver could see a shadow of a woman, he outfit was similar to Sara's but her's had amazing fishnet stockings.

"Those stockings don't seem too practical." Oliver mentioned, ignoring her earlier teasing.

"Oh they serve a purpose," Laurel laughed. "You would be surprised how much a few seconds of distraction get's you."

Oliver could see her point. Those legs could distract anyone."Well are you going to tell me why you were waiting for me?"

"Are you going to start the 'there's only room for one of us' speech." Oliver couldn't believe how much she was mocking him. And he kind of liked it. He already felt like he knew her, he guessed it was because they had similar interests.

"It's not about there not being space, but the fact that this is a dangerous world, I wouldn't want you to get hurt." Oliver said sincerely, he understood the danger's.

"Who said I'm going to get hurt?" Laurel asked.

"I do, you are playing in the big leagues now, and trust me a few thugs won't be a match for what waits in this city." Oliver said.

"You don't think I can handle it huh" Laurel smiled, because she could feel genuine concern from Oliver. He cared about a total strangers safety.

"I don't" Oliver said plainly. "I would hate for you to get hurt or worse."

"Well then, I'm so touched by your concern, but how about this, we settle this with a little bet." Laurel said, it seemed like Oliver was in the betting mood.

Oliver was game, he was confident he would win. "Fine, I win you never put yourself in danger, the vigilante life for you is over."

"Fine." Laurel said. She could live with those terms, because if she couldn't beat Oliver she knew that she wouldn't be able to have his back.

"And if by some miracle you win, what do you want." Oliver asked. He was a fair man.

"I'll surprise you." Laurel said playfully.

"If I pin you, I'm going to see who you are, just to make sure you keep your end of the bargain." Oliver promised.

Laurel laughed, "I won't be under you any time soon."

Oliver smirked. She was a smart ass, she reminded him of Laurel, she always made jokes like that.

Laurel knew that if she stepped forward, Oliver could recognize her, she had passed a darker alley on her way, there they wouldn't be able to see each other too well.

"Catch me if you can?" She shouted and she was off. Thanks to Laurel's daily run's with Ted, she was must faster than Oliver anticipated.

But Oliver was game, he was catching up to her fast.

Laurel jumped from a rooftop with such grace that Oliver was officially impressed. It was clear that this girl was well trained.

Oliver caught up with her fast, but Laurel made it to the alley.

It was dark, Oliver was sure that this was meant to help conceal identities, he could live with that.

"So what are you waiting for" Laurel asked.

Oliver said. "Just remember you asked for this."

"Bring it on." Laurel said.

Oliver took the first swing, it was a easy block. Oliver was just trying to gauge her skill level.

Laurel went for Oliver's legs, Sara had told her Oliver was better with his upper-body.

The two were careful, both circling each other, looking for an opening.

Oliver tried to go for the rib cage, Laurel was ready for that, she may not have as much muscle as Oliver, but she was fast.

The two sparred for a several minutes, both unable to land any clean blows.

"Getting tired" Laurel tried not to pant herself.

"I could go all night." Oliver said as he ducked another blow.

"I bet you say that to all the girls." Laurel laughed.

"You seem to think you know me" Oliver said as he decided a straight tackle was the best solution.

"I do, you are easy man to read." Laurel said. Sara also said the best way to beat Oliver was to get under his skin. She needed the advantage.

Oliver tackled her, but she was prepared for this she rotated her hips and pushed with all her might, so when they fell they both hit there sides.

"You know nothing about me" Oliver said.

The impact had made a picture fall out of Oliver's pocket.

Laurel didn't notice as she continued the sparing matching, both she and Oliver were back on there feet. Oliver was definitely the toughest opponent she had faced so far.

Oliver looked down for a second, and he saw the picture had fallen out of his pocket, this was a first, but then again it had to happen eventually.

Laurel finally got a solid hit in. Oliver had to get that picture.

Something was different, Sara had taught her to read an opponent, and she could sense something had changed.

Laurel and Oliver threw a couple punches, but she saw Oliver's eyes wander, and that's when she saw it.

A picture.

Not just any picture.

The picture she had given Oliver to take with him on the Gambit.

He still had it, Oliver still kept it with him.

Laurel felt a fire in her stomach. A pit of passion for him.

Oliver made his first mistake, and that was all Laurel needed, he was going for the picture not her, and that gave her the advantage.

She put her leg out a little further, as Oliver over extended and then she pushed hard, Oliver's momentum did the rest, he fell on his back and Laurel had him pinned. Her knee right above his crotch, just as Sara had taught her.

Laurel ripped off his mask.

Oliver couldn't believe it he was speechless.

"I win" Laurel said breathlessly.

Oliver knew that he was now very exposed, this mystery woman knew who he was. "...You did."

Laurel felt her body fill with the after fight high.

"What do you want?" Oliver asked. He hoped that she would move her knee, it was in a sensitive area, but he was sure she was keeping it there, to keep him down. It was going to work.

"Why do you keep that picture, answer honestly and we are square." Laurel said. She realized she didn't have the voice machine on, but she was so breathless, it hardly mattered.

"Because that picture kept me alive" Oliver said plainly.

"A picture kept you alive" Laurel felt all the Oliver feelings she kept buried rise up.

Oliver thought that the woman didn't believe him, and since he was a fair man he explained. "The picture is of the only woman I have ever loved, I just keep it to remind me that whatever else is going wrong, she is still alive and that's enough for me to hope for..."

Laurel kissed him.

"Laurel" Oliver whispered into the kiss.

Just like that Oliver flipped her over, and he was on top long enough to pull off her mask.

"Surprise" Laurel said with a smile, the shock on his face was so funny. But her heart was still hammering from the kiss and the fight. Laurel could see the fire in Oliver's eyes as well.

Oliver couldn't believe it "How, when, why?"

"Sara, months ago, tired of being kidnapped, I wanted to fight back." Laurel said explained quickly.

"I..." Oliver said. "You didn't tell me?"

"You never told me" Laurel said.

"Touche" Oliver laughed.

"At least you know what the sister 'bonding' is." Laurel pointed out.

"I should have guessed, you love fishnets" Oliver said. "So are you canary 2.0"

"I was thinking, the Black Canary." Laurel said.

"I like it." Oliver said.

The way that Oliver was looking at her made Laurel's heart race.

"I can't believe you kept that picture." Laurel said softly.

"Why wouldn't I keep it?" Oliver said. It was all true, he kept the picture to remind of the good things in his life.

The smile was so heartfelt, these were the moments that made Laurel love Oliver, the moments when he was so genuine.

"By the way, Opera's are formal." Laurel laughed.

Oliver couldn't help but smile. "You kissed me."

"And what are you going to do about it" Laurel asked.

Oliver pulled Laurel up, and kissed her, Laurel pushed Oliver's hood back. "We are a bit exposed out here."

"Good point. Race you to your apartment." Oliver said.

Laurel laughed. "Deal."

"If I win no Opera!" Oliver said as he took off.

Laurel chased after him.

* * *

**Author's Note: This fic is dedicated to highlander348, who gave me the prompt to write this story.**

**Sorry for any grammatical mistakes or spelling errors.**

**Happy Reading :D**


End file.
